Electronic devices can be made of elastic, flexible or bendable material thereby enabling production of flexible electronic devices. Flexible electronic devices can be made of rigid materials, too. For example combining many rigid parts with joints like in a caterpillar chain results in a flexible structure that can be used to produce flexible electronic devices. Flexible electronic devices may comprise functionality that is controlled by deforming the device.